A Regency Affair
by Ryunn Kazan
Summary: For RCIJ: Belle prepares for Storybrooke's first "Regency-themed" ball and wants more and than anything for her husband to be there with her


RCIJ prompt: "REGENCY PERIOD, WEDDING NIGHT, MISUNDERSTANDINGS"

Okay, so I knew next to nothing short of Jane Austen's works and a few really dated romance novels from my Great-grandmama, so I spent the last month researching and trying to piece something together but failed miserably *-_-

Thus, I tried something a little different and did my best with it.

For the amazing thatravenclawedbitch ALL HAIL THE QUEEN!

-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Since the Black Fairy's defeat roughly three months prior, Storybrooke had entered an unnerving period of peace, devoid of curses or new enemies. Many of the citizens who had been living each day waiting for the next crisis now had the opportunity to move forward, to travel and start families. For the Charmings, who had found the need to celebrate each victory with elaborate parties, had sent invites all over town for Storybrooke's first "Ball". The shindig was to be held at the Sorcer's mansion which was being transformed into a community house of sorts, and was to be Regency Period themed of all things. Little informational packets filled with what to wear, how to speak and so forth had been sent with each invitation.

Belle, who was the biggest Jane Austen fan on the east coast, was throwing herself into the preparations. Rumplestiltskin was happy to see her so involved with the community again, and was more than happy to take care of Gideon while she enjoyed herself. Still, the preparations often left his wife exhausted when she came home, having just enough energy to have her nightly ritual with Gideon and kiss her husband's cheek before she knocked out and began the whole process again.

While Rumplestiltskin was far from dissatisfied with his one-on-one time with his son (he may or may not be measuring the boy for three-piece suits), he still missed his wife terribly, and would open a bottle of his most prized spirit the day the whole fiasco ended.

Other than nodding absently on Belle's choice color scheme and menu, he hadn't contributed to the set-up of the party since he had no plans on going to the event. Belle hadn't been too pleased of his proclamation but gave him no other beef about it since he was staying home to look after the baby.

If she wasn't busy enough, four days before the ball was to take place, Ruby and her love Dorothy Gale had crash-landed smackdab in the middle of Main street (adding a subsequent amount of damage to his shop windows Rumplestiltskin would add). The subject of marriage was mentioned and the Regency period ball was doubled into a wedding party for the couple.

Rumplestiltskin didn't bat an eye at the change and was already picking out which onesie Gideon would be wearing after his bath that night when Belle burst into the nursery, her frazzled appearance forcing him to stop everything he was doing.

"Darling, what's wrong?"

"I'm a bloody idiot! That's what's wrong!"

"Tone." Rumple whispered, nodding to the crib where their bundle of joy was snoozing gently.

Belle nodded and Rumple grabbed a monitor before closing the door and leading her to the kitchen where he poured her a generous glass of wine.

"Now, why are you questioning your intelligence?"

Belle took the offered glass and took a long sip before she answered.

"I didn't make my costume." Belle said, covering her eyes in defeated humiliation. "I did hours of research on food and mannerisms and forks of all things but I didn't make my own costume!"

Rumple went behind Belle to massage her shoulders, eyes widening at the tight knots under her skin.

"You're stressing too much over this sweetheart." Rumple cooed. "Have you told Snow White? Perhaps she has something you can borrow."

"She's too busy." Belle mocked in a sing-song voice that sent chills of déjà vu up her husband's spine. "Wait…no I shouldn't say that...ugh I want to hit her but I don't…I'm so tired."

Rumple blinked and moved her wine glass out of reach.

"How much longer until the party?"

Belle grabbed one of his hands off her shoulders and brought it down so that she could look at his wristwatch.

"23 hours." She moaned, releasing his wrist and burying her face in her arms.

Rumple patted her shoulder. Despite how little he cared for the ball, he knew it meant the world to Belle, and he couldn't bear to see her in distress.

"Come with me." He sighed.

Belle lifted her head, glaring at him. "Why?"

"Because in our attic may be the solution to your problem."

Belle tilted her head in curiosity and sat up, following her husband.

"Wow." Belle commented as they shifted through the boxes and chests. "I can't believe I never explored this place."

"My curious maid, who explored every nook, cranny, and hole of the Dark Castle skipped a room?"

Belle giggled, rising from a chest filled with old dishes to lock her arms around his neck. "Well, I was kept quite _busy_ when I first came here."

"Ah, I recall." Rumple mused as he rubbed up her sides, meeting her lips. Belle's nails inched through his hair, scratching his scalp in a way that made his legs go weak. He locked his arms around her waist to stabilize her and lent her against a large chest.

"Whoa." Belle laughed, pulling from his lips. "That's not why we're up here."

"Is it?" Rumple panted.

Belle regrettably crawled back. "If you wanted to seduce my problems away, you would have taken me on the table or the couch at least."

"Well…I haven't taken you in here…"

Belle gave him "the look" and he pulled away with a sigh.

"Very well. Hop up, you're on the chest I need."

Belle did as he said and watched as he opened the chest, gasping in wonder as her husband pulled out a beautiful blue and white dress.

"Rumple…where…"

"Let's just say I did a lot of business in Dr. Frankenstein's realm. They're forever stuck a kind of Victorian-Regency time loop."

Belle took the dress from him, holding it to her chest. Due to her sped-up pregnancy, Belle hadn't had any size increases in her waist or breasts, but the front of the dress would still have to be adjusted.

"I'll have to get your measurements." Gold stated as he pulled out a tape measurer. "See where I need to adjust it."

Belle saw the lustful glint in his eye. "The things you do to get me out of my clothes."

"Caught me again. Now if you would…"

Belle began to undo the buttons on her blouse. "If I must…"

A cackle from the baby monitored paused the couple's ministrations. One long second later Gideon's powerful cry echoed through and the couple sighed in defeat.

"Rain check?"

"Indeed. Would you get him a bottle why I take all this to the sowing room? I'll handle his bath."

"Of course darling." Belle said with a kiss, leaving her husband to salvage her a dress.

-,-,-,-

Rumplestiltskin worked through the night (one of the few benefits of being the Dark One) and had Belle a Regency Period dress ready by the time she brought Gideon down for his 8 a.m. feeding.

"Rumple it's gorgeous!" Belle gushed as she held the garment to her chest.

Rumple smiled with a sense of pride as he fed their son. "Try it on."

Belle scurried to the hall bathroom. "I wish you'd change your mind about coming tonight!" she called.

Rumple moved closer to the hall so that Gideon wouldn't have to hear him shout. "If I wanted to put on tight leather breeches I'd go back to the Enchanted Forest."

Belle stuck her head out the doorway, her hair mused from taking off her nightgown.

"Zelena won't be there." Belle said quietly, carefully. "She and Dorothy still have bad blood between them."

Rumple nodded, feeling a sense of relief that he wasn't the only one who still didn't bow to the wicked witch's "redeemed" persona.

"As comforting as that is, I still rather stay home."

Belle soothed out her slip before responding. "You haven't really been out much since Gideon was born…"

Rumple forced a chuckle. "Shouldn't I be saying that to you?"

Belle rolled her eyes and stepped into her dress. "I'm serious. We promised we would be honest with each other. If something's wrong I want to know."

Rumple shook his head, determined to cast away any doubt. "I just don't want to go Belle. This is your scene…they're your friends. I just would feel more comfortable here."

Belle stepped out of the bathroom to reveal her dress, powder blue with gold lacings and loose from not being properly laced. Rumplestiltskin's mouth when dry and his instincts sparked with pleasure. Belle however didn't catch the change in his mood.

"They're your friends too Rumple…"

"When they want something." Rumple thought, keeping his tongue still lest he upset his wife.

"I just think you'd have a better time if you didn't have the entire town staring at you."

"Of course they'll be staring at me!" Belle exclaimed, striding up to her husband and wrapping her arms around his neck. "I have the most handsome man in all the realms on my arm."

The Dark One smiled lovingly, not believing her words but appreciating her love and admiration of him. He leant over and gave her lips a quick peck.

"I want you to go to the ball and enjoy yourself and not worry about me or the baby. Have ten glasses of wine and help your friend enjoy her last night as a single woman. I want you to do this Belle."

Belle still wasn't entirely pleased that she wasn't able to convince him to come, but decided to allow him to have his way. Perhaps having separate activities would be good for them. Absence was supposed to make the heart grow stronger after all.

"I'll go Rumple, but I'll be thinking about coming home to you."

"I think that's a compromise I can agree with." He agreed, his fingertips gliding over the loose, soft material of her dress.

"Do you want me to lace you up?"

Belle's eyelids fluttered. "You'll just have to undo them."

Rumplestiltskin smirked, catching the naughtiness under her tone. "I don't see a problem with that…"

The baby gurgled, reminding the couple that they were not alone anymore.

"Rain check?" Belle inquired.

"Yes dear. You get the coffee started why I change our son and give him a talking to about quality time…"

-,-,-,-,-

Within a few hours, Belle was sipping a glass of lemonade from a crystal glass, a drink the planners decided was the safest choice for he mixed crowd (though there was a rumor that dwarves had smuggled in something to spike it.

She looked out to the crowd and wondered if she truly had fallen into an enchanted Jane Austen novel. Some of the unmarried girls were sitting on a bench near the dancefloor waiting for someone to ask them for a dance (as, Belle recalled, was customary), while several men wandered about, gazing at the bench. A few others who couldn't or didn't want to dance had set up card games, or "billards" in an adjacent room. Everyone had done their best to stay within the party's theme with their wardrobe. The women were decked out in the simple gowns and bonnets, the men in their tailcoats and breeches and other various accessories popular for the times.

Belle spared a moment to think of her husband's attire. In both realms he was always decked out in multiple layers no matter the season nor occasion; he'd fit perfectly at this party.

She sighed and made another circle around the refreshment table. Despite being surrounded by nearly the entire town, she felt so alone. She wished Rumple was by her side, whispering quips and not-too-friendly remarks about how some of the people at the party.

"Evening fair lady."

Belle turned and burst into a smile at the sight of Ruby curtseying before her. She sat her glass down and returned the gesture. "Your ladyship."

Ruby chuckled and leaned against the table, a gesture that would have been frowned upon during Regency times.

"Should you not be with your bride to be?"

"I was, but I could see you frowning across the roomI don't have to be a werewolf to sense that something's wrong."

Belle shrugged, hiding her frown behind her glass.

Ruby nudged her with her sharp elbow. "Speak softly to me Lady Belle. Lay your troubles upon my…I don't know…bosom?"

Belle softly. "I think you're getting mixed up with the Shakespearen era."

"Three glasses of "lemonade: and you would too. Now come on."

Belle shook her head. "Nothing. It's your engagement party. Go enjoy it."

"I can't enjoy kissing champagne from my fiancé's lips if you're not in the spirit to cheer me on. Spill or else I'll tell Leroy and he'll pronounce it to the whole ball and you won't get a moment's peace."

The predatorial look in the werewolf's told Belle she better spill.

"I just wish Rumple was here is all." Belle admitted.

Ruby nodded in sympathy for her friend. Though she and the Dark One were far from friends, she knew Belle loved him with all her heart and wanted them to be happy. And, unrelatedly, she may have called dibs on secondary godmother status for Gideon.

"Why didn't he want to come?"

"I suppose he's more interested in reveling in fatherhood again."

"He's had three months for that. Come on, what else?"

Belle tapped at the lip of her glass. "He said he didn't want to be around all these people."

Ruby chuckled humorlessly. "That figures, Mr. Gold—the cursed one that is—was a total social pariah. No one ever saw him unless he was collecting rent."

Belle thought on that. During her days at the Dark Castle, he was always around unless on a deal. Now that she thought about it, she had never really seen him socialize with anyone on a friendly level other than her. The Charmings and the rest of the town kept their distance unless there was a catastrophe brewing.

"Maybe I should call him?" Belle inquired to her friend.

"That kind of goes against the theme does it…" Ruby eyes suddenly strayed, a grin spreading over lips a second later.

Belle followed her gaze curiously and gasped at the sight of her husband sauntering towards her, decked in full regency ware: breeches made of fine wool, a decorated vest Belle recognized from one of his Dark One ensembles, heeled boots, and his signature cane that Belle was certain she'd never see again.

"Rumple…"

Rumplestiltskin bowed exaggeratedly, taking her hand and kissing it delicately.

"It would be a great honor if your ladyship would bestow upon me a dance."

Belle bit her lip to hold back a pleased squeal. She took a deep breath and returned the gesture. "I'd love too."

He took her hand and led her to the dancefloor where dozens upon dozens of eyes were watching them, some supportive, some disapproving as they always would be no matter how the Dark One tried to mend his ways.

Their hands joined as they spun slowly, their instincts taking over as they danced.

"I wonder who our son will take after in the dancing department?" Rumple pondered, spinning her out and then back to him.

"Speaking of our son, did you bring him or…"

"Let's just say Henry was looking to line his pockets for future dates with Miss Violet."

"Under the guise that he wanted to spend some extra time with his uncle?" Belle smirked.

"There was an undertone." He said as he twirled her gracefully.

"Why my dear husband, you're a regular Fitzwilliam Darcy."

Rumplestiltskin's nose crinkled. "That widgeon whey-face? I should hope not!"

Belle surprised a snort. "He had his charm, and his redemption is the highlight of the whole story."

Rumple huffed. "He changed solely so that Elizabeth would marry him."

Belle allowed him to tip her back but clenched his shoulders to hold him over her.

"He recognized his faults and fought to change them; only when he felt he was worthy did he approach Elizabeth again. He even fought for her sister's reputation."

Rumple lifted her back up, holding her closely. "Only you would want to discuss fictional Regency characters whilst at a Regency-themed ball."

"But of course." Belle giggled, kissing his jaw and catching a whiff of his smoky scent. "I'm so glad you're here. What changed your mind?"

"I just missed you." He said, hands caressing her waist. "I was being selfish earlier. These are the kind of events a husband goes to with his wife and I wasn't willing to play along."

"You weren't being self Rumple." Belle assured. "We aren't going to always want to do the same things and there's nothing wrong with that. I don't want you to go to parties or events with me if you aren't going to have a good time."

"Does that mean I've excluded from our boy's plays and award ceremonies?"

Belle gave him "the look" once more and Rumplestiltskin grinned. "Kidding."

The music stopped and the dancers broke apart to applaud the band. Rumple led Belle to a chair to rest, but Belle stayed by his side.

"You know," Belle whispered into his nape, "I recall making up several guestrooms for the unfortunate couple who may become too partied-out to travel home."

"Oh." Rumple mused, the hand supporting her back sliding lower. "How considerate of you."

"Perhaps I should show you to where they are just in case."

"I believe that would be quite hospitable of you."

The two broke from their passionate embrace, staring at their feet to avoid the looks they were receiving. They slunk innocently to the refreshment table, making a show at sipping the lemonade and eating the tiny cakes for a moment to ward off any suspicion as they waited for the eyes on them to stray elsewhere.

Across the room Rumple spotted Snow White sipping on a beverage too bubbly to be lemonade. Judging by the way the former princess was leaning on Regina in order to not fall into a piano, it wasn't her first glass. He smiled mischievously, and with a slight flick of his finger, the liquid in her glass bubbling over. The former princess quickly turned to throw the glass on the table, causing several people to turn to watch the ordeal as David quickly fetched his wife a handkerchief.

"Rumple!" Belle hissed. "That's cruel!"

"Well it was cruel of her to put most of the arrangements for this party on you."

Belle crossed her arms. "Do you always have to get even after every little confrontation?"

"Only when my wife is smitted. Besides it serves her right, putting so much pressure on you. Sometimes I wonder who's really running this town."

Belle ducked her head to hide a small smile. No need to encourage his unsavory behavior.

"Now, while the masses are distracted, would you like to show me that fainting room?"

Belle smiled naughtily, turning from her husband. "I believe you've lost the privilege, Mr. Gold."

Gold's hands snaked to her waist. "Allow me to earn it back, Mrs. Gold?"

Belle let out a breathy laugh, unable to keep a temper with him. "Move quickly then." She said as she took his arm and led him to the stairway. The made their way up as quickly and casually as they could but Snow White's fiasco was just about over and attention was starting to stray. Rumple stopped Belle, wrapping a hand around her waist and before Belle could blink they were standing in the hall of guestrooms.

"I suppose we have our pick." Rumple whispered.

Belle placed a finger to her lips. "Not quite." She whispered back. "The one at the end is the 'honeymoon' suit." Belle said with a wink.

Rumplestiltskin crinkled his nose, not liking the idea of over hearing the shewolf and her soon-to-be-wife's wedding night. "Perhaps I should just take us home?" he inquired with a light flourish.

"Not a chance. Heaven knows what they'll do next to these rooms once the party is over. I want to have a few memories in at least one of them."

"As the lady insists."

They traveled to the second to last door, pressing against the fine wood to listen for occupants. Hearing silence, they eased the door open. Finding room empty, they hurried inside, wasting no time with intertwining, feeling up and down each other's clothing, looking for laces and buttons as Rumple leaned his cane against the wall.

"I should have made this a tear-away." Rumplestiltskin growled against Belle's neck.

Belle gasped lowly at a hard bite, teething her lips as her hands adventured under his jacket. "H-here." She moaned as she turned on her stomach to give him access to her laces.

"Why Mrs. Gold." Rumple husked as he pulled at one lace. "You would have me believe you are quite the wanton instead of a doting, modest wife."

"Oh I'm certainly doting." Belle said as she relaxed to the loosening of her dress and her husband's gentle fingers gazing along her spine. "But my modesty has starting to crumble considering I've hardly been with my husband since the birth of my son." She yelped when Rumple suddenly turned her on her back, fingers trailing to wrist to sooth the soft skin there.

"And how would your husband feel about such behavior?" Rumple inquired in a tone that made a chill run up Belle's spine. Though there were times throughout their relationship that Belle loathed the darkness inside her husband's soul, there were also moments when she loved the contrast from his gentler side, and he could be the lover that would ravish and thoroughly _fuck_ her.

"I think he likes it as much as I do."

Rumple's hands tightened around her wrists and his lips seared to hers, sliding down when he had her utterly breathless.

"I do Belle." He husked as he pulled down her dress enough to get to her perky breasts, mouth the creamy mounds. "So much. I've missed us."

Belle's back arched with a cry, desire pooling at her core and making the silk fabric cling uncomfortably to her skin.

"Rumple…"

The Dark One recognized the need in her groan and released her wrists, trailing them down to her waist to fight with the end of her dress all that was underneath.

Belle gasped when his fingers trailed over her shaking thighs, teasing her with his fluttering touches but not giving her the direct pleasure she sought.

"I see…you skipped the…chapter…AH…on etiquette…dear!"

In response, Rumplestiltskin cleaved Belle netherlips with his tongue, coating the silky flesh in her arousal.

"Ah! Yes don't stop!"

"Not this time." He husked, delving deeper into her depths. He and his wife had been denied for too long, and he was determined to bring her to the height of pleasure as many times as she could.

Belle's hands gripped his hair, one stroking his locks lovingly, the other holding his head where she needed it. With a few more flicks of his tongue she was moaning over the edge, turning her head to muffle her hollering against one of the pillows.

Rumple emerged from her skirts, Belle's hands sliding from his hair. He watched in awe at her heaving bosoms and scarlet cheeks as he licked her musk from his lips.

"Wa…you…"

Rumplestiltskin kissed her hungrily as his hand undid the brass buttons of his breeches, twisting from them just enough to release himself.

Belle wrapped a leg around one of his calves, gasping when she felt him press just against her pubic bone.

"Don't stop." She groaned.

"Never." He husked, lining them up. Just as he was about to thrust in and make them one, the door burst open and Ruby and Dorothy came stumbling in.

Rumplestiltskin reacted more quickly than Belle, rolling off his wife and covering them both from the waist down. Luckily the two newlyweds were so focused on prepping for their wedding night that they didn't notice the startled couple.

Now semi-modest, they waited for the awkward meeting that was to come, but instead found theirselves watching as Ruby pressed Dorothy into the wall.

"Oh dear." Belle whispered. "Should we..."

Rumple cleared his throat, causing the couple to jump and turn to them.

"Ruby!" Dorothy exclaimed. "You got the four-way we talked about? Sweet!"

"Oh my Gods." Belle muttered, hiding her face. Rumple patted his wife's hip, managing to contain his smirk.

"Belle, Mr. Gold," Ruby began cautiously, averting her eyes to the bedpost. "Sorry to break it to you but this is the honeymoon suit."

"That's where you're wrong dearie." Rumple affirmed much too smugly. "That would be the room next door."

Ruby's face turned as scarlet as her dress as she balanced her tipsy bride and looked out the hall to confirm the Dark One's confirmation.

"Hey! Are you two having sex?" Dorothy slurred. "That's great! We're having sex too!"

"Good for you." Rumple said, leaning on his arm.

"Wow!" Dorothy pointed at Belle. "You have great boobs!"

Belle quickly covered her wares, sending a look to Rumple as he choked with laughter. "Thank you, Dorothy."

"I mean, Wolfie's are my favorite but…"

"Okay Kansas," Ruby said quickly as she wrapped an arm around her bride. "I think you've traumatized them enough…and vise versa. 'Night guys!"

"So glad we could make this a memorable night for you both!" Rumple called out as Ruby closed the door.

Belle swatted him on the shoulder and fell back to the bed with a frustrated groan.

Rumple allow the humor for the situation to die out before he joined her, his mood for sex unfortunately long died down.

"We're never going to have sex again, are we?" Belle sighed, staring up at the bleak ceiling.

"Probably not." Rumplestiltskin shrugged.

Belle turned on her side. "Want to go home and see what's on TCM?"

"Maybe we can find something semi-exotic before Gideon demands his 9 p.m. feeding."

Belle snorted with laughter and kissed her husband hard.


End file.
